


Zeroes on Our Wrists

by rischaa



Series: Victuuri Fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, they're so adorable i love them so much, victor is so precious here and so jittery, yuuri can be an idiot sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: No matter what his soulmate clock said, he wanted him, he saw something in him. The raven haired man looked like he had potential, no, that was an excuse. He must be hallucinating because of the extreme cold the place offered through the centralized air conditioners. That was because his heart fluttered like crazy just like when a hummingbird would sip nectar out of a pretty colored flower.-a.k.a. the Victuuri fic where Victor finds his soulmate and Yuuri doesn't find out because he can be an idiot at times / ep 1 in a soulmate! au nutshell





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a headcanon on my tumblr about [ soulmates](http://dark-cruelworld.tumblr.com/post/151603506369/soulmate-au-hc) and I couldn't help but write it- so here you go, another fic. please check it out before reading this fic. also i just rewatched the first ep and now i've lost my very being. unbeta'd  
> -  
> please enjoy this once again horribly written fic and listen, have you seen Victor's serious eyes after he watched the video? i melted.

Yuuri felt sluggish and conflicted- he can’t help it. Even the ticking of the clock on his wrist refused to even make him smile one bit. Now, this reporter had gone and made him think back to his actions. He wondered if he could’ve done better if not for his anxiety. The skating was a mess, everything out of place, so many mistakes.

Mistakes he could’ve easily overcome if not for that throbbing feeling in his heart when he had placed his skates on the ice. It was all his soulmate’s fault, yes, he blamed it all on him. Everything was that person’s fault and not his. But his conscience continued to chant to his mind saying that what he was thinking was wrong.

He felt so lost and he couldn’t take it. Every negative thought started flooding his mind as the reporter’s words drowned away, as if disappearing into thin air. He was this close!

_Damn it! Just when I was this close! Victor was so close yet so far. If only, I- agh!_

Then Russia’s upcoming star, Yuri Plisetsky or _The Russian Punk,_ started blabbing off  at how Victor’s tips were nothing to him as he won anyway. Yuuri’s heart clenched. He wished that the same thing would happen to him. If he was only associated to Victor in some way.

Katsuki Yuuri looks down his clock as if hoping it would give him a positive feeling. It was ticking- _fast._  The minute went by and there were only a few seconds left. He sighed, knowing that it’d be stupid if he met his soulmate now of all times, how ridiculous was that idea?

As he continued to watch the two Russians talk, he found his eyes closely watching that broad back of Victor’s. He didn’t mean to, but it was almost as of natural. He just was attractive and _god-_ he was like a god sent down from heaven. His skating skills were too perfect, he wished he was like him.

_You are! Shut up brain! I’m nothing like that. But yo- I said, SHUT UP._

Yuuri gazed at him longer, the sound being sucked into a black hole except for Victor’s voice, oh how he wished that maybe he was his soulmate, if only. Nah that must be just one of his wishes or even a dream- no no!

Just when Yuuri was to turn his head away, Victor turned around and their eyes connected, crystalline blue on tree bark brown, it was like the clashing of electric sparks- Yuuri couldn’t describe it. He definitely felt like he was blushing though- Victor was speaking to someone.

And that someone was Katsuki Yuuri, him.

* * *

Victor tried to keep his excitement under control, bottled into his very being. But it ended up being fully expressed through his skating on the rink, he just couldn’t help it. Ever since he stepped his skates on the ice at the Grand Prix, the fluttering of his heart wouldn’t stop. He had to let out these emotions somehow.

Even though he may have looked calm on the ice as the videos online have provided, he was actually jittering with joy and excitement. His clock was finally moving and that meant so much. It hadn’t so much moved unless he was at some skating competition which he found weird.

_Maybe my soulmate’s a figure skater as well? Oooh, that’d be really interesting~_

He skated his best and never had he felt so grateful to his soulmate. If not, then he probably wouldn’t have won. He glanced at his clock every now and then which may have pissed the other figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky. The skater was mad at how stupid Victor would be at just being excited for the fact he was to meet his soulmate. He dissed at the anonymous person and Victor sometimes wished he’d _just_ shut up.

When they were walking out, he felt someone looking at him, he wanted to ignore it and just keep walking, but there was _this_ feeling in his chest. He stopped talking to Yuri, and by the side of his eyes, he saw him.

The man’s eyes had widened and he looked flustered and he found that endearing, _somehow._ He looked familiar somehow, he was that skater, he was- damn it, he couldn’t remember. But, boy this guy looked so cute and Victor wanted him.

No matter what his soulmate clock said, he wanted him, he saw something in him. The raven haired man looked like he had potential, no, that was an excuse. He must be hallucinating because of the extreme cold the place offered through the centralized air conditioners. That was because his heart fluttered like crazy just like when a hummingbird would sip nectar out of a pretty colored flower.

He looked down at his wrist and Victor thought that his heartbeat and pulse rate have stopped, dropped even. All the digits were _zero._ There were no prime numbers, no composite- what was he even talking about?! His mind was going crazy- in panic, this man, just a few meters away, he’s his soulmate?

_Okay, he’s staring at me. I like this guy, kind of- what kind of?! You were gazing at him as if you had feelings for him! You just met him, look Victor Nikiforov, calm your shit down. He’s your soulmate- now, find a way to greet him or even possibly open that mouth of yours!_

Victor decided he’d ask if he wanted a picture, after all he did look like he wanted one, the man probably just a few inches shorter than he was had looked like as if he idolized him. That made it even better, this guy would definitely want a picture with him- god, what even was he thinking, he was jumping to conclusions.

And so he connected eyes with him; it sent shocks all throughout his body, his fingertips were tingling in nervousness. His stomach were filled with butterflies, idiom-wise of course, and his heart was thumping louder than a set of taiko drums.

“A commemorative photo? Sure,” he had offered and those eyes of his soulmate’s turned frightened.

He looked shocked, disappointed even, and he turned- walking away. Victor felt something drop down his chest. The man who was just talking to him asked him if he really didn’t want to take the photo and yet he continued walking.

_Maybe he doesn’t like me. Just who was this man?_

Victor wondered what was going on that mind of that man, he wanted to know his name. He frowned as he watched his figure disappear through that hallway.

* * *

When all his thoughts had finally subsided, he sighed and pulled out his gloves. He stripped off his jackets and decided to look at his wrist.

It was a pale color and- and, oh god, Yuuri’s heart just stopped. He tried to gather himself together and breathe evenly.

All the digits were _zero._ _Zero!_ As in nothing at all, not even a single digit of one or two was there. He had already met his soulmate. He tried to retrace to who he had met for the past few hours.

Victor! Victor Nikiforov. Their eyes had met, so, that meant… no way.

_Oh my, shit what? This wasn’t possible at all. No, Victor can’t be my soulmate._

But there was no other explanation for the digits to be all zero. It couldn’t had been the reporter in all honesty. His heart _just_ had this feeling that he _was_ the one. Victor was his soulmate and he had passed up on getting closer to him. Victor- oh the irony.

He was the only who had met eyes with and everything just added up together. He was his soulmate and that was that.

Now, it was time for him to regret every decision he has made. He thought his life was over. He just had so many feelings and now that he knew, that even made it worse. They were bursting like fireworks on New Year’s Eve- his heart was imploding.

That was until he had danced his routine for that competition and it was all recorded.

* * *

Victor found him. He found him. He couldn’t express how much his heart had just exploded in joy. He watched the video and he was impressed. The way he skated- it was an exact replication of his during that day. The emotions were executed- almost as if he was that man.

They really were soulmates, he smiled inwardly; his mind was made up already.

He was off to meet this man- Katsuki Yuuri, the skater that parred on almost the same level as him if trained properly. He wasn’t going to be stopped, not now, when he finally found him.

_Hasetsu, eh? Has onsens as well, that’d be nice to accompany the current freezing weather._

“I’ve got you now, I’m not letting you walk away, again,” his eyes focused so seriously, his eyebrows knitted together. He was going after this beauty of a man.

_“Katsuki Yuuri, I’ve got you now, just you wait.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback are just as amazing as cookies ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> -  
> hoped you liked it~ ヽ(*´∀｀)  
> -  
> rant to me about victuuri or yuri!!! on ice anytime on my [ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com)  
> -//-  
>  _ **"perspective through pain of zeroes" - the side story fic-ish through the eyes of our Russian Yuri where he finds the beauty behind soulmates// OUT~**_  
>  -  
>  _ **sequel** is coming this week of may, so watch out for it! [not viktuuri but otayuri shall suffice for you guys, right] (updated may 28, 2017) _


End file.
